Incest in Chawosauria
married his adopted sister Elizabeth Molly McDonald in 1918.]] In Chawosaurian Society and Law, Incest is mostly legal in Chawosauria. Cousin Marriage is the only faction of Incestuous Marriage that is solidly unlimited, marriage between siblings by law vary by Chawosaurian Jurisdiction. Marriage between incestuous couples are regulated but not nationally, many of the laws are not being enforced. There is still no national law regarding Incest in Chawosauria, however, Chawosauria once did had a national law criminalizing incest, but was struck down in 1967 by the Chawosaurian Judicial Assembly, the lawsuit name wasn't written down. There is no written history of Incest in Chawosauria. In 2018, the Chawosaurian Judicial Assembly agreed to reverse the entire law, legalizing Incest. Chawosaurian Laws regarding Incest before 1967 In 1900, the Chawosaurian Government passed a law banning incest, the law was strictly enforced in a Militaristic Manner, the penalty of breaking this law was being shot by military forces, in 1963, the mother of her incestuous children were shot and the mother sued the Chawosaurian Government, in 1967, the Chawosaurian Judicial Assembly struck down the penalty of the crime of incest, making the Anti-Incest Law unenforceable. The Chawosaurian Government offered no new penalty after this. 1967-2018 After the Chawosaurian Judicial Assembly unanimously struck down the Death Penalty for Incest, calling it "Not a rational way of punishing people for crimes against nature", the Chawosaurian Government neglected the Anti-Incest Law, rejecting a request to pass a new penalty amending the Anti-Incest Law. The Anti-Incest Law is still law of Chawosauria, but due to the fact that there's no longer a penalty for Incest, the law is not being enforced and the law becomes useless. 2018-present The Chawosaurian Judicial Assembly legalized Incest whole on January 3, 2018. Chawosaurian Laws on Incestuous Marriages Chawosauria doesn't have a National Law addressing Incestuous Marriages, but Cousin Marriage is the most Unregulated Marriage in Chawosauria, but laws on Incestuous Marriages vary by Chawosaurian Province. Chawosaurian Educational Assemblies are silent on Incest. The Chawosaurian Marriage Department has no National Opinion on Incestuous Marriages. Chawosaurian Politics and Incest No Political Party in Chawosauria holds a position on Incest, Chawosaurian Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Stepchildren, Frederick D. Brunswick and Cassandra Amanda Brunswick, now having a child together. Emperor Degotoga vetoed several executive and legislative orders blocking the practice of incest, although DKA holds strong views against incest, he rejects government action against incest, saying this is a violation of privacy, DKA also used incest as an excuse to oppose government oppression against abortion. DKA told a biographer, "there is really not anything you can do about incest, people will practice it anyway, purposely or accidentally" Incest between Chawosaurian Aristocratic Families Since the 19th Century, Chawosauria's Aristocratic Families perform incestuous marriages, predominately Cousin Marriage, to avoid marrying people who come from unknown families who do not have the recognition and wealth, fearing this would shatter their family and ancestral legacy and biology. Another option is Royal intermarriage, which would result in cousin marriages in six or eight generations. In the Montgomery Family, one of Chawosauria's noble families, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII marries his first cousin, Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II in July 2017. In the Roosevelt Family (not Franklin D. Roosevelt), Timothy Max Roosevelt's two twin children, Jonathan Roosevelt, and his twin sister, Stephanie Roosevelt, marry and had two surviving children. Mentioning of Incest in Chawosaurian Politics Mentioning or discussing Incest in Chawosaurian Politics is a taboo. Chawosaurian Supreme Leaders No Monarch in Chawosauria has succeeded in escaping the discussion or exposer to Incest, Inbreeding, or Consanguinity. Emperors from Emperor Santiago Johnathan Albert Lyons-Bowes Santiago Alexandria (widely known as Emperor Santiago) was one of those Emperors before him who was massively exposed to open incest, but unlike the previous monarchs, it was recorded. In 1901, the new Government of Chawosauria passed Section 5 of Amendment IV of the Chawosaurian Book of Laws, which outlaws incest, and counts inbreeding as evidence of the crime of incest. In 1914, the son of former Prime Minister Frederick W. Schwartz married his first cousin in France, and Garfield Lucas Webster, the Prime Minister then, refused to host the wedding as a result of this fact. In 1939, Santiago nominated Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, the man who married his adopted sister, Elisabeth McDonald. Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt after becoming Supreme Leader, like many emperors before him, was exposed to open incest as well. Timothy Max Roosevelt's two children, Jonathan Roosevelt and Stephanie Roosevelt, married and had two living children together. In 1979, Timothy nominated the prominent Inbred, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, which had cost Timothy politically despite the glorious reforms that meant so much to Timothy. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu In 2017, DKA married Stephanie Isabella Bismarck, the woman who married her first cousin in the 80s and became the stepfather of her inbred children. DKA married himself into the inbred and inbreeding Bismarck family and remained married with the family until his death in 2019. Prime Ministers of Chawosauria Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson In 1901, Wilson was present at the passage of Section 5 of Amendment IV of the Chawosaurian Book of Laws, which outlaws Incest as a high-level felony. Garfield Lucas Webster No Prime Minister is exposed to Incest more except Webster. Garfield Webster's uncle, Phineas, was married to his first cousin, Vicky Potter, and had a child, Garfield Webster's cousin, Charlus Draco Webster, and in 1914, Wilhelm B. Schwartz, the son of Frederick William Schwartz, marries his first cousin, Jacquelyn Brunswick, but Garfield Webster refused to attend the wedding because of the fact that Wilhelm and Jacquelyn Schwartz were first cousins. See also * Inbreeding in Chawosauria * Royal Inbreeding in the Timothian Dynasty Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Sex in Chawosauria Category:Inbreeding in Chawosauria